


Pizza? Heck yeah!

by orphan_account



Series: Nordics Stuff I Guesss [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pizza, its not specified anywhere but. human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fluffy DenNor with cuddles and pizza





	Pizza? Heck yeah!

“I’m booored,” Matthias whined from his upside-down spot on the sofa.

No response.

“Lukas, I’m bored,” the blond man repeated, slightly louder this time.

“Yes, Mattias, I heard you the first time. Would you like to watch a movie or something?” Lukas suggested.

Matthias considered this for a second before shaking his head. “Nah.”

“Well, it’s about 7:30, and we haven’t eaten yet, do you want to get dinner?” Lukas asked as he flipped the page of his book.

“Don’t wanna get up. Too lazy,” Matthias said, wriggling around slightly to a more comfortable position.

“Well, I could order pizza. Would you like that?” Lukas asked, putting his book down.

“Yeah!” Matthias exclaimed joyously, wiggling slightly in delight.

“Well okay then,” Lukas said, voice tinged with a smile at his boyfriend’s antics. 

After Lukas had ordered the pizza, he sat back down on the sofa and Matthias snuggled up next to him, and Lukas started carding his hair. It usually calmed Matthias down when he did that. And he seemed especially hyper today.

When the doorbell rang and Lukas tried to stand up, but Matthias grabbed onto his pants leg.

“Let go Matthias, I’m not leaving you, I swear. I’m just getting the pizza,” Lukas said gently as he removed his hand. At the word “pizza”, Matthias bolted awake from his nearly half-asleep state. 

Lukas paid the delivery person, and then took their pizza into the living room to find Matthias sitting on the floor, waiting.

“You’re like a giant puppy,” he remarked offhandedly as he sat down next to Matthias.

“How so?” Matthias asked, cocking his head to the side.

“You’re always so energetic and excited and...and happy. Like...oh, I don’t know, a golden retriever or something,” Lukas answered.

Matthias got very quiet all of a sudden. “Do you like that about me?” he asked, sounding uncharacteristically serious.

“Of course I do, Matthias,” Lukas said, kissing his cheek. “I love that about you.”


End file.
